Asphyxiate
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk FID #2. HPDM. PERINGATAN KERAS: KATA-KATA KASAR, KEKERASAN, PERKOSAAN. Rating M bukan untuk main-main. Angst, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yang ingin baca cerita happy ending, silakan klik 'back' dan lanjutkan hidupmu!


**PERINGATAN KERAS: RATING M UNTUK KATA-KATA KASAR, KEKERASAN, PERKOSAAN**

Menutup pintu berlapis baja itu pelan-pelan tanpa suara, Draco berbalik, dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

Memejamkan mata.

Menghela napas panjang.

Siapa mengira akan begini jadinya?

Dan siapa mengira bahwa dia, Draco Malfoy, akan ada di sini, menjadi penjenguk setianya?

Menarik napas panjang, Draco berat berjalan. Menelusuri lorong. Di ujung lorong, meja tempat berkumpulnya Penyembuh dan Penyembuh Magang, ia mengangguk sopan pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk balik, sopan pula. Walau tak tertutup kemungkinan, begitu ia lewat, mereka akan menggunjingkannya.

Ia tak peduli.

Ia hanya akan peduli pada dia.

Sekali lagi ia menarik napas dan meninggalkan bangunan itu.

**St Mungo: Bangsal Perawatan Khusus Untuk Penyihir Dengan Penyakit Jiwa**

-o0o-

**ASPHYXIATE**

_asphyxiate: __(__s-f__k__s__-__t__)_

_. To cause asphyxia in; smother._

_. To undergo asphyxia; suffocate_

**jika kau merasa sudah sampai pada tahap tercekik dan tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Cerita pada umumnya didasarkan pada buku 1-7, dengan perubahan besar di buku 5. Hal-hal lain dianggap sama, __**ceteris paribus**__ (tidak, tidak, itu bukan mantra, itu istilah ilmu ekonomi yang artinya kurang lebih: semua hal lain dianggap sama XD)_

_Rating M. HPDM. Angst. Romance bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yang menginginkan happy ending, silakan klik 'back' dan lanjutkan hidupmu XP_

_Ditulis dengan pengetahuan minim atas Nervous Breakdown dan Skizoprenia, Mohon bimbingannya!_

_Ditulis untuk Fujoshi Independence Day, walau mungkin kadar boy love-nya tidak seberapa XD_

_-o0o-_

Ruangan itu dingin dan sepi. Pintunya ada di dua sisi, saling berhadapan. Masing-masing dua lapis. Pintu biasa, dan pintu berterali rapat.

Hermione menunggu sampai petugas membukakan pintu lapis pertama, lalu pintu terali, baru ia masuk. Petugas kemudian menutup kedua lapis pintu dan menguncinya dari luar, sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga prosedural.

Hermione berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang dilengkapi dua kursi, juga saling berhadapan. Di salah satu kursi, sudah ada yang duduk.

Laki-laki, berambut pirang keperakan yang sekarang nampak lusuh, duduk tertunduk. Kedua tangannya saling memainkan tanpa sadar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat Hermione masuk. Berdiri, mengangguk sedikit, lalu duduk kembali. Hermione membalas mengangguk sedikit pula, formal, dan duduk. Menyimpan tasnya di atas meja. Seakan disengaja, tulisan di bagian atas tasnya terlihat dengan jelas, _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, apa kiranya yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku masih magang di Kementrian, jadi kau tak bisa mengharapkanku untuk membantu kasusmu—"

"Bukan untukku," sahutnya pendek. Pelan. "Aku tak berharap akan ada yang membantuku. Tetapi—aku harus bersiap-siap. Jika saja aku mendapat hukuman mati, maka ini akan sia-sia—"

Hening sejenak. Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai Draco sendiri yang kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Kau membawa tabung kosong?"

Keheranan, Hermione mengangguk.

"Begitu aku masuk tahanan Wizengamot, aku tak bisa melakukan sihir apa-apa. Jadi, kumohon kau yang melakukannya—"

Hermione masih keheranan, tapi dikeluarkannya juga tabung kosong dari tasnya. Disiapkan tongkatnya.

"Kalau bukan untukmu, untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Ha—Potter—"

Raut wajah Hermione semakin berlipat. "Untuk Harry? Untuk apa?"

Draco menghela napas. "Aku sudah dengar kejadiannya. Aku juga sudah menduga-duga, sejak kelas enam malah. Dan yang terakhir itu—" ia menghela napas lagi, "—aku tak tahu apakah ini bisa membantu. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan membantu Potter—"

Raut wajah Hermione melunak. "Kau minta aku melakukan apa?"

"Ambil memoriku—"

"Kau tahu itu terlarang? Termasuk sabotase pada tersangka dan kasus?"

"Tidak usah diambil semuanya. Salin saja—"**1)**

Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah. Beri tanda, bagian yang mana saja yang harus kuambil—"

Draco mengangguk, dan menutup mata, menghela napas panjang. "Aku siap—"

Dan sesuatu keluar dari mata, telinga dan mulut Draco, abu-abu kebiruan, bukan cairan bukan pula gas. Tongkat Hermione membimbing jalan masuk ke dalam tabung kosong. Begitu selesai, Hermione menyegelnya.

"Aku nanti terpaksa harus meminjam Pensieve dari McGonagall—"

"Lakukanlah sesukamu. Aku hanya menyarankan, lebih sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, lebih baik."

Hermione memasukkan tabung itu ke dalam tasnya. "Akan kuberi kabar secepatnya—"

"Aku hanya bisa dikunjungi sekali dalam seminggu. Kalau kau bersedia memberi kabar, beri kabar saja melalui pengacaraku—"

"Oke. Aku harap ini benar-benar membantu Harry, walau aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mau membantunya—"

"Aku sudah berada di pihakmu, Miss Granger—"

Hermione tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu itu. Maksudku, secara personal. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu mau membantunya—"

Draco juga tersenyum tipis, sinis, dan berbisik nyaris tak terdengar. "Kau tak tahu itu."

Petugas membuka kunci kedua pintu, dan memberi isyarat pada Hermione bahwa waktu berkunjungnya sudah habis. Hermione mengangguk mengerti, dan berdiri.

"Walaupun bagaimana, terima kasih, Mr Malfoy."

Draco mengangguk, dan berdiri juga. Pintu yang satunya, yang menuju ke arah sel-sel penahanan, terbuka, dan ia berjalan ke sana. Berbalik, saat kedua pasang pintu ditutup, Hermione seperti melihat mata yang penuh harap, yang memohon padanya.

-o0o-

"_Kau akan segera tahu beberapa keluarga penyihir jauh lebih baik daripada yang lain, Potter. Jangan sampai berteman dengan orang yang salah. Aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini."_ [Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah]

Dari kecil Draco terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Di rumah, di lingkungan sekelilingnya. Dan berharap, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat masuk Hogwarts. Sayangnya, ini tidak terjadi. Di angkatannya, yang menjadi pusat perhatian—walau ia tak menginginkannya—adalah Harry Potter, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup.

Mulanya ia mencoba mendekati. Kalau mereka bisa berteman, maka mereka akan sama-sama menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan? Tetapi Harry menolak dengan keras, dan malah berteman dengan Weasel miskin itu.

Maka tahun-tahun awal sekolah mereka penuh dengan upaya Draco untuk menjatuhkan Harry, mengejek, menghina.

Untuk bisa menghina dengan tepat sasaran, maka Draco harus tahu dengan tepat, apa saja yang sedang dilakukan Harry. Dan karena ia terus memonitor kegiatan Harry sehari-hari, hapal akan kelakuan Harry, sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengenal Harry.

Akhir kelas lima, wali Harry, Sirius tewas. Draco suka hati, apalagi karena yang membunuhnya adalah bibinya, Bellatrix. Mudah ditebak, keadaan Harry menjadi sangat labil. Apalagi, ternyata ada fakta baru dari dunia Muggle!

Dudley Dursley, sepupu Muggle Potter, ternyata mempunyai kekuatan sihir juga! Gejala ini biasanya dikenal sebagai Kelambatan Sihir, dan ini baru diketahui setelah Dudley dan Harry diserang Dementor di awal kelas lima.

Kelambatan mungkin saja terjadi.

Atas kebijakan Dumbledore, Dudley juga dimasukkan ke Hogwarts.

Awalnya, Draco melihatnya seperti biasa, sarana untuk menghina Potter. Tapi ternyata Dudley masuk Slytherin! Tak percaya. Antara ingin menghina Muggle itu—ia terus menganggapnya Muggle, dan memanfaatkannya untuk mengejek Potter.

Pikiran itu merasuk. Ya! Bagaimana kalau di-_Legilimens_ saja? Bibi Bellatrix memang mengajarinya _Occlumency_, tapi bukankah tekniknya tinggal dibalik, dan ia akan bisa me-_Legilimens_ buntalan besar ini? Dengan demikian, ia akan mendapat banyak sekali materi untuk mengejek Potter?

Maka pada suatu hari Draco berhasil mendapati Dudley sendirian tanpa rekan-rekan kecilnya—oya, Dudley ini dimasukkan ke kelas satu walau usia dan postur tubuhnya sangat besar—dan melancarkan serangan. Mulanya _Petrificus_, berikut _Legilimens_—

Pada awalnya ia girang. Ada banyak bahan untuk mengejek Potter! Tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, ini yang selalu dihadapi setiap Potter kembali ke dunia Muggle?

Nyaris saja ia lupa melakukan prosedur keluar dari _Legilimens_. Untung saja ia cepat sadar, keluar ke alam nyata, melakukan _Obliviate_ pada Dudley, tanpa membuka _Petrificus_. Bahkan sebetulnya ingin ia membunuhnya, atau melakukan siksaan dengan berbagai mantra yang sudah ia kuasai, tapi mendadak ia merasa itu akan sangat membuang tenaga.

Yang ia lakukan hanya bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, melewati Crabbe dan Goyle tanpa menegur—yang dipandang aneh oleh keduanya—dan bergelung di tempat tidurnya.

Jadi, itu yang dilakukan oleh para Muggle pada Potter? Keduanya, bapak dan anak? Bukan satu kali tapi berkali-kali?

Bangsat! Bedebah!

Yang pertama muncul adalah rasa tersinggung. Bagaimana bisa dua orang Muggle melakukan hal nista itu pada seorang penyihir? Seorang penyihir! Walau, kemudian Draco menyadari bahwa penyihir yang ia sedang pikirkan itu bukanlah seorang PureBlood, hanya HalfBlood.

Apalagi Dudley. Babi itu bahkan bukan penyihir—tadinya. Hanya pada saat-saat terakhir ini baru ketahuan ada gen penyihir di tubuhnya. Dan itu membuatnya lebih gila lagi, melakukannya bersama ayahnya pada Potter tanpa rasa takut! Dengan rasa jumawa, karena ia tahu bahwa ia juga penyihir!

Dan membawanya pada pemikiran gila yang baru.

Ada setitik rasa aneh muncul.

Rasa ini sepertinya sudah agak lama ada, tapi tak pernah muncul. Dan sekarang mendesak untuk keluar. Ingin diakui ada.

Simpati? Mungkin. Tapi bukan itu. Entah apa. Ia tak tahu.

Yang ia sadari hanyalah rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar pada semua hal yang terjadi pada Potter. Rasa ingin tahu, yang kemudian berujung pada—hal yang sebenarnya diingkarinya—rasa ingin melindungi.

Rasa yang terus mengganggunya setiap saat, terutama ketika ia melihat Potter dalam setiap gerak-geriknya. Sekarang ia selalu menghubungkan penampilan Potter—yang nampak lebih lesu, lebih apatis. Sepertinya, kalau saja ia tidak dibebani dengan tugas untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, maka ia sudah akan bunuh dir—benarkah bahkan ia sudah pandai menganalisis?

Dan Draco bersyukur bahwa Potter berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan Draco lebih bersyukur lagi bahwa Dudley juga terbunuh dalam Perang Besar. Di saat Draco mulai sadar dan bergeser ke pihak Orde, Dudley malah semakin bernafsu untuk memperbesar apa yang ia rasa sebagai kekuasaan, dengan mencoba bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut.

Tapi Dudley meninggalkan masalah. Meninggalkan bom waktu.

Dan Draco sadar itu. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa teman-teman Potter tak ada yang tahu soal pelecehan Dudley berikut ayahnya. Mungkin bahkan tak ada yang punya kecurigaan soal itu. Mereka sepertinya hanya curiga bahwa Potter bersikap apatis, bersikap lesu seperti itu, karena kematian Sirius, kemudian ditambah dengan kematian Dumbledore.

Draco sendiri menyerahkan diri sukarela pada para Auror begitu perang berakhir. Dalam tahanan Wizengamot, barulah muncul pemikiran, bagaimana kalau ia divonis mati? Siapa lagi yang tahu keadaan Potter sebenarnya?

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, ia menulis surat pada seorang yang ia anggap cukup hirau, sekaligus cukup berpengetahuan.

Pagi tadi orang itu—Miss Granger—mendatanginya. Dan ia tinggal berharap.

-o0o-

Hermione tiba-tiba lemas.

Pagi ini ia mendapat ijin Profesor McGonagall untuk menggunakan Pensieve di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sesuai dengan keinginan Malfoy—semakin sedikit yang tahu semakin baik—ia menyaksikannya sendirian.

Lemas.

Mendadak ingin muntah.

Salinan citra yang ia lihat memang tidak begitu baik—ini bukan salinan citra langsung. Kalau kau melihat dalam Pensieve tentang memori Draco tentang apa yang ia _lakukan_, maka citranya jelas. Tapi kalau melihat memori Draco tentang saat ia masuk ke dalam memori orang lain dan apa yang ia lihat dalam memori orang lain itu—maka citranya menjadi agak kabur.

Dan Hermione bersyukur akan kekaburan itu.

Jika saja citranya lebih jelas, maka ia dipastikan akan muntah lebih dahsyat.

Mungkin ada beberapa menit ia terduduk di samping meja tempat menaruh Pensieve, tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Baru tersadar tatkala Profesor McGonagall mengetuk pintu dan bertanya apakah ia sudah selesai.

"S-su-sudah, Profesor. Saya baru selesai—"

"Dan apakah yang kau dapatkan dalam memori Mr Malfoy?"

"Eh," ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, "sa-saya juga masih bingung. Akan saya olah dulu, mudah-mudahan bisa—"

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk, walau ia juga terlihat penasaran.

Hermione cepat mengucap terima kasih, dan berpamitan. Untung ia tidak muntah tadi di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, rencananya tadi mau bepergian ke sana ke mari, ia batalkan. Langsung kembali ke apartemen, langsung ke kamar mandi—

Setelah itu ada beberapa puluh menit ia terdiam terduduk di ujung kasur kamarnya.

Benarkah apa kata Malfoy? Apakah ini bukan sekedar _hoax_? Tapi untuk apa Malfoy berbohong, apalagi di saat kondisinya yang sudah siap untuk menerima hukuman mati—

Tapi, bukan Hermione namanya kalau emosi menguasai. Berdiri, ia mendekati rak-rak bukunya, memilih-milih dan mulai membaca. Beberapa jam ia berkutat dengan buku yang ia punya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa buku-buku Muggle akan lebih memadai. Ber-Apparate ke dunia Muggle, ia menyelinap ke perpustakaan Muggle, dan menghabiskan waktu di sana, walau hingga malam.

Sudah nyaris pagi ketika akhirnya Hermione menyerah pada kantuk. Tapi ia membawa setumpuk fotokopian, sejumlah nama Muggle berikut nomor telepon atau alamat email.

Setelah tidur sejenak, Hermione dengan berat hati—dan berat mata—berangkat ke Kementrian untuk bekerja. Setengah hati, karena pikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi keterangan-keterangan yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Saat istirahat siang nyaris ia tidak makan, membaca ulang semua fotokopian yang ia dapat, mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang tertera. Begitu sore dan jam kantor selesai, nyaris ia terbang—dalam arti sesungguhnya—ke dunia Muggle. Berusaha menelepon satu demi satu nara sumber yang ia dapat, kalau tidak dapat lewat telepon, ia juga mengusahakan via email.

Sudah larut malam ketika Hermione kembali ke dunia sihir. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa hari. Akhir minggu, ia sudah mengumpulkan tumpukan data hingga setinggi langit-langit kamarnya.

Seperti kata Draco, ia menjaga semua ini dari hampir semua orang. Bisa dibilang, tak ada yang tahu. Beruntung Harry dan Ron bekerja sebagai Auror, jadi mereka tidak banyak bertanya tentang apa yang sedang dikerjakan. Paling-paling mereka mengira ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor—atau pekerjaan sampingan semacam SPEW dulu.

Sebagai akibat pengetahuan yang ia dapat, Hermione diam-diam jadi sering memperhatikan Harry. Apa saja yang ia kerjakan, reaksinya terhadap situasi, dan sebagainya. Hermione berharap ia salah, tetapi pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan gara-gara memori Draco berkata lain.

Ada yang salah dengan Harry.

-o0o-

Bunyi teratur sepatu menelusuri koridor jelas terdengar. Kali ini, bukan di koridor ruang tahanan Wizangamot, tapi nyaris sama saja.

Azkaban.

Hermione mengikuti petugas yang menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang pertemuan antara narapidana dengan tamu. Seperti dahulu, Draco sudah ada di sana, dan nampaknya tidak sabar mendengar hasil.

Hermione masuk, menunggu hingga petugas mengunci pintu lapis dua, lalu ia duduk di depan Draco.

"Jadi, akhirnya vonismu hanya dua tahun?" Hermione berbasa-basi membuka percakapan.

Draco mengangguk. "Bukan hukuman mati, ternyata. Masih banyak saksi yang meringankan, termasuk Har—Potter."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku sudah lihat memorimu." Menghela napas sejenak. "Dan aku juga sudah mencari informasi, baik dari dunia sihir maupun dari dunia Muggle—"

Raut wajah Draco berubah, dan terbaca dengan tepat oleh Hermione, "—jangan ber_apriori_ dulu. Ada banyak gejala yang bisa dijelaskan dengan baik oleh ilmu Muggle, dan harus kuakui, sumber tertulis Muggle mengenai hal ini banyak sekali dan mudah ditemui."

Draco menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, kau bisa mencari penyembuhannya?"

Kini Hermione yang menghela napas. "Sayang, baik di dunia sihir maupun di Muggle, belum ditemukan obat yang sekali jadi. Yang sekali minum menyembuhkan penyakit. Yang ada hanyalah terapi terus menerus dengan waktu yang cukup lama—"

"Jelaskan—" desak Draco.

"Aku sudah melihat memorimu. Aku sudah mengamati perilaku Harry. Dan aku juga sudah cukup banyak membaca tentang gejala penyakitnya. Muggle menyebutnya _Nervous Breakdown_. Ada banyak lagi julukan lain, entah benar atau salah, tapi kukira ini yang paling mendekati."

"Bila keadaan _Nervous Breakdown_ ini kambuh, maka pasien bisa sampai tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan, tetapi sebaliknya, ada kemungkinan ia justru mampu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya musykil ia lakukan—"

"Kau pikir—ia mungkin menjadi pribadi yang berbeda?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tingkat selanjutnya dari _Nervous Breakdown_ ini adalah pasien masuk ke dalam tahap _Skizoprenia_—"

"Jelaskan—"

"Kalau dengan istilah sederhana, berkepribadian ganda. Tetapi, pada saat ia menjadi pribadi yang lain, pribadi satunya lagi tak akan mengingat apa yang ia lakukan—"

"Dan kau pikir—"

"Mengamati perilaku Harry akhir-akhir ini, aku takut—dia sudah masuk ke dalam tahap _Skizoprenia_—"

Draco menarik napas panjang.

Hermione meneruskan. "Aku mengingat-ingat lagi, setiap perilaku Harry semenjak kelas enam. Memang mulai memperlihatkan keanehan. Mulanya itu kami pikir itu akibat kematian Sirius—"

"Mungkinkah kematian Sirius juga berperan serta?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Mungkin. Unsur utamanya, pelecehan seksual dari Dudley dan ayahnya. Unsur sampingan, yang semakin memperparah, kukira ada banyak. Dari memikirkan kematian Sirius, kematian Dumbledore, memikirkan pencarian Horcrux, keharusan untuk mati sejenak untuk mengeliminasi Horcrux di dalam tubuhnya, membunuh Voldemort—"

Draco masih saja berjengit mendengar nama itu—

"Belum lagi, kukira, saat-saat Perang Besar itu juga menambah depresi. Entah mulanya kapan, tetapi yang kuingat, saat membunuh Voldemort, di mana ada ledakan-ledakan di mana-mana, perilaku Harry sesaat berubah."

"Itu aku pikirkan juga—"

"Hipotesisku, setiap berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menimbulkan depresi, atau yang berhubungan dengan kondisi yang ekstrim, maka ia akan berubah, beralih pada kepribadian yang satu lagi—"

Keduanya hening.

"Kau—sudah menemukan penyembuhannya? Tidak jadi soal kalau itu berasal dari ilmu Muggle—" kalimat ini rasanya aneh terdengar dari seseorang yang dulunya terkenal sangat PureBlood.

Hermione menggeleng. "Ada terapi yang bisa diberikan, tetapi harus kontinyu dan untuk jangka waktu lama. Aku—ragu," sahutnya pelan.

Petugas memberi tanda, waktu kunjungan sudah habis.

Hermione membereskan kertas-kertas ke dalam tas. "Aku akan tetap mencari."

Draco mengangguk. "_Please_. Jangan berhenti mencari, Miss Gra—"

"Hermione saja. Dan aku berterima kasih atas semua ini, Draco. Aku akan berbuat apa saja untuk menyembuhkan Harry—"

"Oya," saat sudah di pintu Hermione berbalik, "kenapa kau tak memanggilnya Harry saja, Draco?"

Ragu, Draco memandang Hermione keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh petugas. Seorang petugas lagi datang dan membawa ia kembali ke sel.

"Aku juga akan berbuat apa saja untuk menyembuhkan Harry—" bisik Draco. Nyaris tak terdengar.

-o0o-

Hermione secara teratur mengunjungi Draco dan memberi kabar perkembangan penyakit Harry. Bisa dibilang agak sembunyi-sembunyi, karena Hermione tidak mau Harry tahu, bahwa ia tahu dari Draco.

Tapi, ada beberapa yang lain, tahu. Ron tentu saja tahu. Hermione rajin menceritakan perkembangannya dari hari ke hari pada Ron, apalagi setelah mereka bertunangan, apalagi setelah mereka menikah. Ginny juga tahu, dan masukannya selalu berguna. Lukisan Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall sedikit banyak juga tahu.

Kecuali soal perkosaan itu. Ron, Ginny, Lukisan Dumbledore maupun Profesor McGonagall hanya tahu bahwa Harry menderita _Skizoprenia_. Hanya itu.

Menyedihkan memang, jika seseorang yang dianggap pahlawan, justru harus dilindungi dari dirinya sendiri.

-o0o-

Hermione menyeberangi sungai—mungkin lebih tepat disebut selokan—di pemukiman Muggle yang sudah terlantar itu. Berhenti di sebuah rumah. Dan mengetuk pintu.

Rumah di Spinner's End itu dulunya tercatat sebagai milik guru Ramuan mereka, almarhum, dan sekarang diwariskan pada Draco. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Draco lebih suka tinggal di situ, daripada Malfoy Mansion, yang juga diwariskan padanya.

Pintu terbuka. Sebuah kepala pirang muncul.

"Masuklah."

Hermione masuk, membuka mantelnya dan menggantung di gantungan mantel di dekat pintu. Rumah ini lumayan terurus, walau kelihatan kalau yang mengurus laki-laki, bukan perempuan, apalagi peri rumah.

"Tidak terasa dua tahun berlalu—"

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Tidak sampai dua tahun. Setiap tanggal Perang Besar, aku dapat remisi. Jadi—" ia memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk duduk, "—kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa sajalah. Yang tidak beralkohol—"

Draco masuk ke dalam dan membawa keluar dua botol butterbeer.

"Mudah-mudahan ada perkembangan bagus—" katanya sambil duduk di seberang Hermione, menyimpan butterbeer yang sudah dibuka tutupnya di meja.

"Kalau soal kesehatan Harry, kupikir bagus," Hermione menarik satu botol butterbeer ke arahnya, "Secara perlahan kami memberitahu bahwa kesehatan jiwanya agak—labil. Kami menjaganya agar ia jauh dari sumber depresi—"

"Tapi tentu saja susah—"

Hermione mengangguk. "Bossnya juga sudah diberitahu, walau tidak seluruh cerita. Hanya diberi garis besar saja, bahwa kesehatan jiwanya bisa labil sewaktu-waktu. Sehingga ia tidak diberi kasus yang besar. Kau tahu kan, ledakan yang besar, dan sebagainya, itu merupakan pemicu pada _Skizoprenia_-nya—"

Draco mengangguk, tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyimak.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, terjadi juga. Harry dan Ron sedang bertugas, mereka menangkap sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut, dan ternyata mereka melawan. Untung saja Harry bersama Ron. Ron mengirimkan alarm pada Kementrian, balabantuan datang, dan—selesai."

"Selesai?"

"Ron sudah melaksanakan tugas yang aku berikan. Pada saat Harry mengamuk, menjadi pribadinya yang lain, Ron menyusupkan—bisa kita bilang 'chips'—pada otak Harry. Sekarang, kalau Harry sedang menjadi pribadinya yang lain, kita bisa tahu. Chips itu akan memberi tahu kita, akan menjadi semacam alarm—"

"Dan Ha—Potter tahu?"

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Kukira, kau bisa mulai memanggilnya Harry, Draco!"

Raut wajah Draco nampak aneh, tapi Hermione meneruskan, "Katakan kalau aku salah, tapi aku menduga kau—ada hati padanya?"

Memerah muka Draco. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Buat apa aku mengamatimu selama dua tahun ini?"

Nyengir. "Oke. Aku mengaku. Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, apakah Harry tahu?"

Hermione menghela napas. "Ini memang menyedihkan. Kami bersahabat erat, dan kami justru menyembunyikan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Harry hanya tahu kalau ia punya masalah dalam hal depresi, mengunjungi psikiater penyihir setiap bulan, minum obat bila perlu, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa ada saatnya ia menjelma menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Pribadi yang mengerikan. Dan bahwa kami sudah menanam chips untuk mengendalikannya—"

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

Draco memecah kesunyian. "Apakah ada kesempatan—untukku, untuk ikut serta dalam pengendaliannya?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Sikapnya padamu, kukira kau tahu sendiri."

Draco menghela napas. Sikap Harry masih formal padanya. Di saat teman-teman lain seperti Hermione, Neville, Luna, sudah mulai agak melunak, dan Ron walau agak sarkas, Harry hanya menurunkan sedikit ketidaksukaannya pada Draco.

"Er, ... sebenarnya ada, kalau kau mau," tawar Hermione ragu. Draco menunggu. "Bukan Auror sih. Untuk menjadi Auror, kau harus ikut pendidikan dulu, berat dan lama—"

"Belum lagi aku kan mantan napi," Draco tersenyum getir.

Hermione pura-pura tak melihat, "—tapi di kantor Harry, mereka sedang membutuhkan tenaga administrasi. Dan mejanya hanya berjarak beberapa kubikel dari meja Harry—"

"Aku ambil!"

Minggu berikutnya, lulus tes dengan gemilang, Draco masuk kantor Auror sebagai tenaga administrasi. Berdalih 'aku kan mantan napi, tak banyak lowongan untuk mantan napi' ia mengalihkan pertanyaan teman-temannya tentang mengapa ia mau merendahkan diri sedemikian rupa.

-o0o-

"Malfoy, susunkan laporan razia penggunaan tongkat untuk anak di bawah umur, usahakan selesai jam 1 siang."

"Okey."

"Malfoy, mana laporan kerusuhan Buckingham?"

Bergerak cekatan, ia memilih di laci arsip, dan mengeluarkannya. "Ini."

"Draco, ikut rapat nanti jam 4, bikin notulen."

"Siap."

Ironis. Dulu Draco Malfoy adalah anak paling sombong seantero jagat, tetapi sekarang ia menjadi suruhan semua orang—paling tidak 16 Auror yang mendiami lantai 4 kantor itu. Dan banyak dipuji—intelegensi yang tinggi memang membuatnya jadi berbeda.

Hari masih belum terlalu siang ketika Harry masuk tergesa-gesa. Melihat sekeliling, tak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Malfoy, kau bisa membantu?" kelihatan Harry terpaksa meminta.

"Ada apa?"

"Diminta ke kantor Menteri Sihir**2).** Bawa catatan log Waterloo—"

Dalam sekejap buku log yang tebalnya ampun-ampunan, sudah ada di tangan Draco. Dengan Apparate, mereka berdua menuju Kementrian.

Selesai pertemuan, sekitar dua jam, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, ketika Harry merasa alarm Auror-nya berbunyi.

"Hmpfh. Kalau bukan sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut, atau sejenisnya—" tak selesai kalimatnya, Harry sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kau ikut saja, Malfoy!"

"T-ta-tapi aku bukan Aur—"

"Aku tahu kapasitasmu semasa sekolah dulu, daripada terlambat! Ayo!" dan ia menarik tangan Draco, memegang alarm Aurornya—yang sekaligus menjadi Portkey ke tempat terjadinya kerusuhan—dan mereka berputar.

Dalam putarannya, Draco masih sempat berpikir sehat. Kalau memang terjadi suatu kerusuhan, maka akan ada kekerasan yang sangat, suara-suara ledakan yang sangat, dan itu bisa memicu—

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat, benar saja. Ada kerusuhan, dengan api menyala-nyala—rupanya ada sebuah rumah yang dibakar. Harry langsung saja berlari mendekati TKP, sementara Draco justru menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan Patronusnya pada Hermione.

'_Mudah-mudahan saja Hermione tahu apa yang harus dilakukan_," batin Draco, begitu ia bergerak menyusul Harry, sama-sama berusaha meredakan kerusuhan.

Rupanya ada sebuah rumah, diduga penduduk setempat didiami oleh Pelahap Maut. Kecurigaan demi kecurigaan, dan pada akhirnya penduduk tak tahan lagi, mereka bersepakat membakar rumah. Akan tetapi penghuni rumah tak tinggal diam, mereka melawan, dan ternyata bukan hanya satu, ada tiga, dengan kekuatan cukup memadai.

Draco hanya bisa berharap Patronusnya tiba tepat pada waktunya, karena ia merasa sesuatu yang lain.

Hermione sudah membekalinya dengan duplikat sensor dari chips yang ditanam di kepala Harry, dan sekarang ia merasa sensor itu mulai bereaksi.

'_Cepatlah, Hermione, cepatlah, lakukan sesua_—'

Dari titik horison muncul beberapa sapu melayang-layang di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Satu dikenali Draco, Ron Weasley. Di samping itu ada beberapa Auror lain. Syukurlah!

Mengambil resiko terkena sabetan mantra Harry yang sudah mulai tak terarah—sensor yang ada di saku jubah Draco semakin keras bergetar—Draco mendekati Harry, dan meluncurkan '_Stupefy_!'

Dengan susah payah Draco menyeret Harry menjauhi daerah pertempuran. Biarlah pertempuran itu jadi urusan Ron dan kawan-kawannya, tetapi Harry harus ditenangkan dulu—

Dan ternyata '_Stupefy_' hanya bisa memingsankan Harry beberapa detik saja. Masih diseret Draco, Harry sudah meronta-tonta. Melihat sekeliling, Draco bergegas masuk menarik Harry ke sebuah rumah kosong, dan menguncinya.

Malapetaka untuk Draco.

Berharap Harry akan seperti Remus, serigala jinak di malam purnama, Draco memegang tongkatnya siaga—tapi dia salah! Harry meronta-ronta dengan buas, dan memaki-maki dengan semua kata makian yang paling kasar yang tidak pernah Draco dengar bahkan dari Crabbe dan Goyle sekalipun! Sepertinya—makian Muggle?

"Harry—Harry, tenangkan dirimu—"

Harry semakin buas. Draco mendekat, mencoba menenangkan, ketika ia sadar—kesadaran yang terlambat—

Harry berubah pribadinya menjadi semacam Dudley Dursley—atau sejenisnya. Kalau saja Draco tahu seperti apa Dudley di masa masih menjadi Muggle, dan seperti apa teman-temannya, sekolah apa yang ia masuki saat Harry masuk Hogwarts—tapi sudah terlambat!

Harry—yang sudah beralihpribadi menjadi Dudley—mencengkeram kerah jubah Draco. Tak siap, Draco tersedak. Ia tercekik. Tongkatnya terjatuh.

"JANGAN KAU PIKIR DENGAN MASUK SLYTHERIN KAU BISA MENGALAHKANKU! DAN KAU HANYA BISA MELAKUKANNYA JIKA BERDUA DENGAN AYAHMU YANG BUSUK ITU! AKU BISA BALIK MEMPERKOSAMU, KAU BABI KOTOR—"

Di luar sangkaan Draco. Tak ada refleks apapun untuk bereaksi atas perlakuan ini, tak ada. Draco masih terkesima tatkala ia diseret ke sebuah kamar kosong penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba. Tatkala Harry mengacungkan tongkat dan berseru 'Pertrificus'. Tatkala ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tatkala Harry merobek celana Draco dengan buas, membuka celananya sendiri, dan menembus pertahanan Draco dalam sekali jadi—

Hentakan-hentakan kasar, jeritan tertahan, dan makian Harry—selalu dalam nama Dudley! _Dudley sialan, f**k Dudley, matilah kau Dudley, rasakan pembalasanku Dudley, kau hanya berani menyerang berdua dengan ayahmu, sekarang rasakan saat kau hanya sendiri_—

Ya, Draco laki-laki, tetapi kali ini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam hati. Mengapa jadi begini? Ia dan Harry memang tidak berteman baik, tapi apakah Harry sampai tega melakukan ini padanya? Jujur, Draco sering membayangkan, ingin punya saat berdua dengan Harry, tapi tidak seperti ini! Hentakan-hentakan kelelakian Harry melukai rektumnya, sakit fisik sudah barang tentu. Tetapi sikapnya? Harry tidak sedang _making love_ dengannya, tetapi _having sex, _yang brutal, dan di atas segalanya, memperkosanya! Tanpa kesadaran! Dalam pribadinya yang ini, Harry berpikir ia sedang balik memperkosa Dudley, sama seperti Dudley dulu mem—

Harry berhenti sama tiba-tibanya seperti ia mulai. Setelah mencapai klimaks, Harry langsung saja berguling ke sisi. Lemas.

Tertidur.

Atau pingsan?

Tak jadi soal. Draco berjuang susah payah melepaskan diri dari mantra Petrificus. Untung bukan jenis Totalus. Lagipula Harry merapal mantra itu tak sempurna, saat kepribadiannya muloai terbelah. Ia berdiri sempoyongan, darah menetes, belum lagi rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari selangkangannya. Tapi ia harus pergi dari sini. Ia memakai celananya yang robek-robek, mencari tongkatnya yang tadi jatuh, dan mengayunkannya. Celananya kembali utuh, tetapi tidak dengan luka dan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Belum lagi rasa sakit di hati.

Tapi kalau Harry ditinggalkan, sia-sia ia berkonsultasi pada Hermione dalam dua tahun lebih ini!

Jadi—kali ini dengan kewaspadaan tinggi—ia mengayun tongkat, mengikat Harry. Membereskan posisi celananya. Menariknya agar bangun, dan memapahnya—masih dalam keadaan tak sadar—dan ber-DisApparate Bersama. Walau sempoyongan.

Langsung ke Grimmauld, masuk ke kamar Harry, dan menidurkannya, Draco bergegas memanggil Hermione via jaringan floo. Tak sampai lima menit Hermione keluar dari api hijau itu dengan sebuah piala berkepul.

Dengan bantuan tongkat sihir, Hermione berhasil membuat Harry meminum isi piala itu.

"Nah. Ia akan tertidur, sekitar dua-tiga jam, dan terbangun sebagai Harry." Hermione menyimpan piala kosong di meja, dan "—k-kau kenapa?"

Draco memang tadi sempat menyihir agar celananya utuh kembali, tetapi keadaannya masih sama seperti waktu Harry berguling ke samping—

"Aku—aku," Draco memandang Harry, takut ia terbangun, dan dengan isyarat ia keluar dari kamar, masuk ke kamar sebelah. Hermione mengikuti dengan heran. Draco menutup pintu, dan menguncinya.

Pelan-pelan dan awalnya tersendat-sendat ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Suaranya lirih nyaris berbisik.

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tanpa suara. Suaranya tertahan.

"Draco—aku tak tahu harus berkata apa—"

Sekali lagi mata Draco basah.

Hermione menjentikkan tongkat, menyorongkan sekotak tisu.

"Kau harus diperiksa—"

"T-ta-tapi-tapi, kau perempuan—"

"Siapa kira-kira Penyembuh Laki-laki yang kau percaya?"

Draco menggeleng. "Kalau ada Penyembuh yang memeriksaku, pasti ada pertanyaan. Atau, tanpa pertanyaan pun, biasanya Penyembuh tahu, bekas luka seperti ini biasanya bekas luka apa. Aku takut, akan menyebar berita—"

"Tapi kau harus diperiksa—"

Kembali Draco menggeleng. "Akan aku sembuhkan sebisa-bisanya sendiri saja—"

Hermione menghela napas. "Akan aku siapkan air hangat dengan ramuan untuk mandi, agar kau tidak infeksi, dan agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Jangan membantah—" Hermione berdiri, membuka kunci pintu, dan keluar.

Draco menahannya sebentar, "Hermione—"

"Kubilang jangan membantah—"

"Aku tak akan membantah. Dan terima kasih atas airnya. Tapi, aku ingin bertanya—"

Raut wajah Hermione menunggu.

"Biasanya—biasanya kalau Harry kambuh, Ron yang ada di sampingnya? Apakah—apakah yang terjadi?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Biasanya tak pernah ada cerita seperti ini. Dan lagi, Ron tak pernah sendirian menangani Harry, paling tidak berdua, bahkan sering serombongan—"

Draco menunduk.

Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia berbalik, dan berlari ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air mandi Draco.

-o0o-

Dengan permohonan Draco yang sangat pada Hermione, cerita itu tak pernah keluar. Harry tak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, bahwa ia sesekali suka mengamuk dan lupa akan segalanya**3).** Tahu-tahu, ia sudah ada di Bangsal Perawatan Khusus Untuk Penyihir Dengan Penyakit Jiwa. Atau di kamarnya di Grimmauld. Harry tahu bahwa ia mengalami Skizoprenia, tapi seperti apa pribadinya yang lain, ia tak pernah tahu.

Draco sudah bersiap-siap sekarang. Bukannya perkosaan itu tak pernah terjadi lagi, tapi ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya, jika hal itu terjadi lagi. Dan bukannya ia tak menginginkannya, ia sangat ingin.

Ia sangat haus akan sentuhan Harry.

Itu perlahan-lahan tumbuh dalam kesadarannya. Jadi, selama ini ia selalu mengejek Harry, ternyata ia akui, untuk mencari perhatian Harry. Jadi selama ini ia selalu berusaha. Ia ingin, suatu waktu nanti, kejadiannya tidak seperti ini. Dengan halus. Penuh rasa cinta.

Tapi itu mungkin perlu waktu yang lama. Ia tahu, Hermione dan rekan-rekan Penyembuhnya sedang berjuang mencari obatnya. Ia tahu, dalam keadaan sadar, Harry tidak begitu menghiraukannya.

Jadia, ia hanya bisa menunggu. Melakukan yang harus dilakukan. Merelakan tubuhnya berdarah, seperti hatinya yang terus kembali berdarah tiap kali kejadian itu berulang.

Ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Ia sudah sampai pada tahap tercekik dan tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi. Melepaskan diri dari Harry.

**FIN**

**1)** Bayangkan saja Copy-Paste dan Cut-Paste XDD

**2)** Anggap Markas Besar Auror dan Kementrian terpisah ya, seperti Markas Besar Angkatan Darat dan Kementrian Dalam Negeri kita XD

**3)** Waktu menulis ini kok yang kebayang malah Gaara (dari fandom Naruto) yang sedang dikuasai Shukaku dan menjadi pribadi yang lain, ya? Apa karena Ambu juga lagi nulis 'Cahaya'? Hihi..


End file.
